In conventional totally-enclosed fan-cooled motors, a stator is cooled by causing cooling air to pass through a first ventilation path formed in the stator by an external fan arranged on the counter drive side, and circulates air through a second ventilation path formed in a rotor core and a third ventilation path formed in a stator core in the sealed motor by an internal fan. Consequently, the air in the motor exchanges heat with the air passing through the first ventilation path while passing through the third ventilation path and is cooled. Furthermore, a bearing is cooled by a heat radiator arranged on the drive side (for example, Patent Literature 1).